beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra-Lions
General Information *'Genus Name:' terra panthera leo *'Order:' Carnivore *'First Appearances:' Beyond Immortal Vol 1 Introduction Terra-Lions are both natural predators as well as allies of subterranean inhabitants. As the name suggests, "Terra" refers to the earth and while these creatures are generally built similar to lions found on Earth, these Terra-Lions are noticeably far different. Characterstics The Terra Lions are massive creatures, with male body lengths nearly 7 to 8-feet (213-244 cm) and females at 5 to 6 ft 5 inches (155-196 cm) in complete measurement. Shoulder heights of vary between 3-4 ft for females and 5-6 ft for males. The male Terra-Lions on average weighs between 550-712 lbs (250-323 kg) and females weighing between 350-465 lbs (159-211 kg). All Terra-Lions generally possess three toes on each foot, with claw measurements reportedly between 7-10 inches in length. The size of a male Terra-Lion's mouth in radius produces bites measuring from 12-inches and up. The additional mandibles on either side of a Terra-Lion's mouth house sporadically-place teeth with estimates of 3 to 4-inches in length. The outer side of the mandibles are hard enough to be used as tusks as they are naturally-edged. Thankfully these mandibles can retract and are mostly opened when a Terra-Lion is roaring, growling or feeding. Terra-Lion males are quite simliar to earth lions in general appearance as they too sport dense accumulations of hair, being the form of manes. The age of a Terra-Lion male can be observed and estimated by the size of the mane. Elder Terra-Lions generally sport the longest manes and by that time usually have a lighter coloring which often is in streaks throughout their mane. Females generally have less head hair and often may have a trail of hair from their forearms, back, and tail.Most Terra-Lions have some semblance of a tail, which were measured to be between 3 ft long for females and 5 feet long for males. However, some breeders and lion tamers often dock these tails at birth when breeding Terra-Lions for battle. Environment and Behavior Most Terra-Lions have been observed above ground but truthfully live underground, explaining their lack of sight and absence of eyes. Their domain remains strictly in places favorably warm or mild. They dwell in the underground tunnels and easily and effectively burrow out new ones for their species. Terra-Lions are generally solitary creatures that prefer their own stake, whether it is hunting, feeding or simply living. Family units have been observed in brief periods only for the duration of raising the young to maturity. Terra-Lion packs or even prides as some have affectionately called these groups, consists of related females who often may stay together to simply produce further generations with the few males that number between 3 or 4. These males mostly hunt and otherwise guard their packs. Usually first-born male Terra-Lions are dismissed from the pack once they reach adulthood, as it is encouraged for new packs to be made. Terra-Lion females are rarely seen as they often remain in the deeper regions of the underground community. *'Hunting Behavior' is all conducted through sound and smell. Terra-Lions are sophisocated enough to distinguish numerous scents from others and can track their prey efficiently. The sounds they hunt with are produced by a horrendous roar or sometimes a growl in close quarters, engulfing the area they are hunting in with concentrated sound. Between smelling the object and hearing their vocals reflect off of it, the Terra-Lion can thus pursue its prey. *Combat is no less different from any other creature in the Eternal Frontier. Terra-Lions are volatile by nature and can be easily spurred into a fight with other Lions. Most often it is over territory or mates. All fights witnessed have been reported as witnessing a war fought with every means within a Terra-Lion's power. And it has been speculated that Terra-Lions comprehend the concept of a feud as they may often chase off or attack unfriendly Lions or trespassers. Military Role It was the subterranean race known as Sonarians who were the first to successfully master Terra-Lions and make them allies in war. A militarized group of Terra-Lions is akin to having a canine corps. This has simply been renamed the Lion Corps. This specialized group was pioneered by the Sonarian hero Cronin and saw service in several battles. The Terra-Lion Corps made a considerable appearance at the Battle of the Shield Mountains, fought between the Sonarians, Salamandians and Arachnids against the invading Red Kingdom Army of Adamandria. The Lion Corps. has proven a effective counter-measure against infantry. A tamed Terra-Lion is often issued a collar or an anklet with its master's sign inscribed on it. Members of the Lion Corps are collared and share the common symbol of their lead tamer. Category:Animals Category:Beasts Category:Characters